


BMC/DEH Smut Oneshots for Quarantine

by AParallelLine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParallelLine/pseuds/AParallelLine
Summary: We're all stuck inside and everyone is horny so let's write some smutty one shots! Requests needed!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	BMC/DEH Smut Oneshots for Quarantine

Okay so! I wanna write some smut. Let's get to the point with this. I will write fluffy smut, kinky smut, but nothing angsty. I will NOT write noncon of any sort. I may write dubcon, but it depends on the scenario, and if it is included, the chapter will be expressly marked as such. Other things I will not include are as follows:

  * Feet
  * Hitting, slapping, knife play, or any other form of injury
  * Choking
  * Anything involving bodily wastes
  * Hand kinks
  * Anything objectively gross
  * Anything involving insulting names or words (I.e. Sl*t, wh*re, f*g, etc)
  * Cheating (Poly is okay!)
  * Anything involving the intentional spread of STDs or STIs
  * Pregnancy or Mpreg
  * Anything involving anyone who is underaged. Age of consent where I live is 16, but it will be assumed anyone I write about is over 18 regardless.



Anything else goes! Poly ships are welcome, and so are weird kinks. However I still may refuse if something is potentially triggering to me that I forgot to put on the list. Please comment any requests you have and I'll get to them ASAP!


End file.
